1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a method, an apparatus, and a system for generating and verifying a color barcode.
2. Background
Different business sectors that establish strategic alliance with each other or one another have been employing barcodes as a means for authentication. Due to security concerns, the barcodes are often applied to free/rebate coupons or certificates, such as one-dimensional (1D) barcode cross-business coupons or certificates that are printed after users withdraw money from an automated teller machine (ATM) owned by a bank or given to customers by convenience stores after purchase. The barcode verification is done by verifying certain codes through network and backstage. When being applied to a costly certificate, the barcode is required to be printed on paper with printed after users withdraw money from an automated teller machine (ATM) owned by a bank or given to customers by convenience stores after purchase. The barcode verification is done by verifying certain codes through network and backstage. When being applied to a costly certificate, the barcode is required to be printed on paper with special patterns, e.g., a Taiwan High Speed Rail (THSR) ticket sold by 7-11 (a well-known convenience store) on a commission basis. This is because the existing two-dimensional (2D) barcode is in a form of single encoding, and if two different confidential information (e.g., from two different parties A and B of a strategic alliance) are intended to be included in the same barcode, the two parties A and B should together establish a common encoding protocol that regulates the length of field used for recording the confidential information of both parties, 2D barcode mask, and the rules of using error correction codes, etc. In addition, given that the party A intends to collaborate with different parties for the same product made by the party A, different common encoding protocols are required to be established. To ensure mutual interests of both parties, an impartial third party is often required to establish such a common encoding protocol.
In view of the above, it is necessary to provide a barcode simultaneously having two kinds of encoding formats, such that two parties in different sectors are able to store mutual confidential information into the barcode without further negotiation. As a result, the party A is able to collaborate with different parties B for one product made by the party A under one single verification mechanism.